


Empathy

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I <i>know</i>," the cop said.</p>
<p>Set sometime post-<i>The Fix</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 "S & H" challenge (first word starts with an 'S' and last word starts with an 'H').

"Stay where you are." Robbie's voice trembled, as did his outstretched hand, the one with the gun. 

"This isn't the way, kid," one of the cops, the blond one, said. His hand was outstretched too, but it was empty, open and pleading. "You're hurting, I know, but you don't want to do this."

Fuck, everything hurt. He hadn't shot up in—

"I _know_ ," the cop said, and something in his eyes told Robbie he really did. With a sob, he dropped the gun. 

The touch on his shoulder, when it came, didn't hurt at all.

"We'll get you some help."


End file.
